plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Lady
225px |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. |flavor text = The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity.}} Cat Lady is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +3 every time a card is played, but only for the turn it is played. In the Boss Battle of the mission Zombies on Ice!, starts with a Cat Lady on the third lane. In the mission KO at the OK Arcade, the player starts with a Cat Lady on the first lane in every battle except for the Boss Battle, in which the Cat Lady is on the middle lane. Origins She is based on the "cat lady" stereotype, which is most often used to refer to elderly women who own a large number of cats, specifically Eleanor Abernathy, better known as the "Crazy Cat Lady," in The Simpsons. The "Z-Tube" mentioned in her description is a parody of the online site YouTube. Her description also references the many cat videos that are on YouTube, and how cat videos are popular and often associated with YouTube. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +3 this turn when you play a Pet. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description The cat on the left is a Z-Tube celebrity. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Cat Lady on her own is useless, as she has no strength points. While her high health ensures survival for a few turns, that alone is not enough. Cat Lady, however, really shines in a pet deck, as she gains a massive amount of strength per pet played and will be able to hit whatever is in front of her really hard. However, the downside is that the strength boost she gains lasts for only one turn, so you'll have to play some more pets on the next turn if you want the heavy hitting to continue. So don't play too many pets in one turn, and be sure to finish the game early with Cat Lady, as the Beastly class is terrible in terms of card draw, leaving you in a situation where Cat Lady cannot serve as a fighter anymore due to the lack of cards if the game drags on. Boosting her base strength so that Cat Lady can attack on her own without the help of her ability somewhat alleviates this problem. can boost Cat Lady much more easily, as two of his superpowers, Frozen Tundra and Dolphinado, are both pet tricks. He can play either of the tricks to both hamper plants and give a boost to Cat Lady. He can also use Bouncing cards such as Pogo Bouncer to remove any plants blocking her so she can land a hit on your opponent. The class having lots of pets on its own is also a bonus. Immorticia's class may not have good pet cards for a pet deck unlike the Sneaky class, but it does have plenty of card drawing options, supplying Immoriticia with many pet cards for many turns. Also, her signature superpower, Witch's Familiar, will boost Cat Lady twice, once for it being played and once more when the Zom-Bats are made from it. Against If Cat Lady is on her own and no pets are played after, you can either ignore her and build your own defenses, or engage in combat without harm to destroy her before it gets too late. (Some opponents may play her on turn 1 to maximize the damage output on turn 2.) Should Cat Lady's strength boost become too much to handle, consider blocking the attack with a cheap, expendable plant rather than removing her (unless she has received lots of base strength too), as the strength boost is temporary and will go away the next turn. If you can, you can use shielding cards as well to neutralize the attack instead of sacrificing the plant. If you are playing as , beware playing if there Cat Lady is on the field, as she will still gain more strength due to Goat being a pet. But if Cat Lady is the zombie with the highest strength, and there aren't any other Cat Ladies or Zookeepers on the field, then feel free to play it. Gallery Trivia *This is the second time Cat Ladies have been mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The first is in the Almanac description for Octo Zombie, where he was described as an undersea cat lady. *Her description is the second time YouTube has been referenced in the series, after Sunflower's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *She has the highest health out of all 1 zombies. *On the advertisements for the Brain Freeze Ally/Hero Pack, and on the packs themselves, Cat Lady is seen with a black cat on her head. This cat only appears when she activates her ability or attacks. *She is the only zombie that starts out with no strength that isn't in the class. *Statwise, Cat Lady can be the most powerful card that can be played on the first turn. This can be achieved if Cat Lady is played and three Goats are played after her, making her a 9 /4 zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies